1. Technical Field
Embodiments are directed to a light emitting device array.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), as a representative example of light emitting elements, are semiconductor elements functioning to convert electric energy into light and are receiving attention as a next generation light source to replace conventional fluorescent lights and incandescent lights. Such light emitting diodes generate light using semiconductors and therefore, consume only significantly less electricity than incandescent lights, which generate light by heating tungsten, and fluorescent lights which generate light by irradiating a phosphor with ultraviolet light produced by high voltage discharge. In addition, since light emitting diodes generate light using a potential gap of semiconductors, they have a longer lifespan and a faster response time than conventional light sources and are environmentally friendly.
Accordingly, many studies have been conducted into light emitting diodes capable of replacing conventional light sources, and methods to improve the color rendering and light diffusion of a light emitting apparatus using light emitting diodes have been actively studied.